


分手计划

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [54]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 在第十七次布鲁斯于战斗中被击中、从高空坠落到地上、昏迷的前一刻看到克拉克不顾一切飞来他身边抱起他、温柔的蓝眼睛里写满焦急时，布鲁斯决定要和他分手。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	分手计划

在第十七次布鲁斯于战斗中被击中、从高空坠落到地上、昏迷的前一刻看到克拉克不顾一切飞来他身边抱起他、温柔的蓝眼睛里写满焦急时，布鲁斯决定要和他分手。

他连续三次拒绝了克拉克今晚要陪他夜巡的请求，在克拉克垂着黯淡下来的脸色离开后，发现戴安娜正盯着他。  
“你是不是想和克拉克分手。”她问，用肯定的语气。  
布鲁斯决定不说话，他不能泄露自己的计划。  
“两个超级英雄间的恋爱确实是会遭遇许多障碍，”戴安娜并不想左右布鲁斯的决定，但她仍用保守的方式传达了关心，“如果你觉得无法掌握这其中的平衡，暂时分开也是好事。”  
为了和克拉克在一起，他们确实都各自打破了许多屏障，这不容易做到，但是他们做到了。为了彼此。  
布鲁斯是要分手，但这不是他俩应该分开的理由。

巴里很快就发现了不对劲。  
当布鲁斯拖着受伤的身体回到瞭望塔，却推开了想要帮他疗伤的克拉克、把自己关进医疗室时。  
“布鲁斯！你得让我帮忙！”克拉克想强闯进去，被巴里制止了。  
“我去帮他。”他安抚了焦躁的克拉克后，快速地开门钻了进去。  
布鲁斯正颤抖着手准备为自己缝合，腹部的伤口很深，血还没止住，他流着冷汗，伤口刺激着他的神经。  
巴里用眼神询问是否要开门让克拉克进来，布鲁斯再次拒绝了。  
他没有办法，只好亲自帮忙。缝合的时候布鲁斯发出极轻的抽气声，惹得克拉克锤门的力道又加大了一些。  
“你要和蓝大个分手？”  
巴里抬头看向布鲁斯，用口型无声地问出这个问题。  
布鲁斯低了低眼睛，算是默认。  
“可怜的克拉克。”巴里忍不住念叨了一句，在意识到门外此刻正站着个拥有超级听力的超人时，他又闭嘴了。  
“因为他总是去哥谭？”巴里在平板上敲出这么一句话，布鲁斯摇摇头。  
“因为他造成了太多损失？”  
“总不能是因为他移情别恋了吧？”  
怎么可能。就算他真的要分手，也绝不会是因为他俩的其中一个爱上了别人。  
这是永远不会发生的事。  
布鲁斯有气无力地抢过平板。  
“停止猜测，未来十天给你买双倍的汉堡。”  
搞不懂你们这些中年人到底在想什么。巴里如布鲁斯所愿停止了猜测，又拉开了门。  
克拉克下一秒就冲了进来。

终于，连不怎么出现的亚瑟都看出点什么了。  
在一次远距离合作作战结束后，布鲁斯忽略了通讯器那头克拉克带着急切语气的“布鲁斯你有没有受伤？”，切断了连接的频道。  
然后他发现亚瑟正饱含深意地看着自己。  
“你要和那个氪星小子分手？”  
否认已没有意义，于是布鲁斯轻轻地点点头。  
“这样也好，”亚瑟并没有表达反对，甚至还有点赞同，“虽然你们感情很好……噢别急着否认，有眼睛的人都能看出来你俩感情有多好，但你始终是个人类，而他是个氪星人……”  
“跨种族恋爱总是有点艰难。”  
亚瑟认为自己在跨种族这个问题上还是比较有发言权的。  
——跨种族恋爱也可以很幸福，布鲁斯在心里反驳，但是他不说。  
他要和克拉克分手，但不会用这个理由。

“听说你要和超人分手。”维克多也来找他，那大半张人类面孔上明明白白写着委屈。  
布鲁斯决定以后要在联盟章程里加上一条——禁止打探及插手成员间的私人感情问题，即，不要多管闲事。  
立刻生效。  
“我一直是你俩的支持者，世界上不会再有人像我一样赞同你们在一起了！”维克多越说越大声，简直像是在抗议，“但你竟然要和他分手！”  
真是不给他这个联盟顾问面子，布鲁斯板起了脸，维克多却不买账。  
“眼聋耳瞎的人都能分辨得出来超人很爱你，你却要分手！你根本不爱他！”

“我当然爱他。”  
维克多被这直白吓到了。  
布鲁斯也沉默了。

当他独自陷入世间的冰冷时，克拉克用自己的温度拥抱了他。  
当他独自对抗罪恶的阴谋时，克拉克用行动告诉他，他不是一个人。  
即使他俩并肩作战时，克拉克也永远会用自己的方式守护他。  
无论他喜悦或是低落，克拉克总在他左右陪伴他。  
可他的人生是倒计时，而克拉克的甚至可以说是才刚刚开始。  
从恋人的关系退回到同事，总好过克拉克在永无尽头的时间洪流里回忆与他共同走过的漫漫几十年。  
回忆的份量太过沉重。  
而他经历过失去，明白那感受将会是多么苦楚。  
他决计不想让克拉克也经历一次。  
他不想成为在未来捆绑住克拉克的枷锁，自私地将他锁进关于自己的记忆里。  
他爱他，胜过一切。  
所以他要分手。

这是布鲁斯关于分手的秘密。  
他不会告诉任何人。

但阿尔弗雷德没有放过他。  
“您已经五天没让肯特少爷来这里了，您这是打算和他分手？”  
“……没有，”布鲁斯努力保持镇定，“别胡说。”  
“欺骗老人家是要遭报应的。”阿尔弗雷德甩了甩手里的毛巾，夺回了布鲁斯刚接过的那杯咖啡。  
布鲁斯敢怒不敢言，他抿紧嘴不说话，同时避开了阿尔弗雷德的眼神。  
“让我猜猜您的分手理由？”  
“……别说出来。”  
没人能看透布鲁斯到底为什么要分手。  
唯独阿尔弗雷德。

“为了避开必然的结局而强硬地中止你们之间的关系可不是个好主意。”  
“我也总有一天会离开您，难道您希望我现在就去打包行李滚出您的房子？”  
阿尔弗雷德语气轻缓，但态度不怎么友好。  
“您应当懂得，抵消离别伤痛的最好方式是陪伴。”

布鲁斯一瞬间想到了很多。  
如果他曾有更多的时间陪伴他的父母……  
如果克拉克曾有更多的时间陪伴乔纳森……  
如果戴安娜曾有更多的时间陪伴史蒂夫……

“相信我，肯特少爷能够承受离去，但绝不会接受离别。”  
阿尔弗雷德没太多表情地离开前，把这句话留给了布鲁斯。  
他能够陪伴克拉克的时间还剩余漫长的几十年，有的是机会分手，不急于这一时。  
布鲁斯这么安慰自己。

布鲁斯要分手，克拉克全然不知，毫无察觉。  
他依旧在夜半时分出现在了布鲁斯的卧室，用珍视且温柔的语气悄声向这个身心俱疲的男人道着晚安。夜夜如此。  
无论克拉克觉得自己是如何地没有闹出动静，布鲁斯仍是每次都会醒。大多数时间他都会装睡，但这次，他选择睁开眼睛。  
“……吵醒你了，”克拉克飘到了床边，一脸无措，“抱歉。”  
布鲁斯伸手把他捞到了床上。

全世界都看出来布鲁斯决定分手了，克拉克也没看出来。  
不仅如此，他还把又想说什么的布鲁斯吻得呼吸紊乱、失去话语权和主动权、被桎梏在他的身体下喘不过气。  
克拉克从不懂节制，一碰到布鲁斯就毫不意外地会失去自控力，像是某种魔法。  
这一吻还没结束、更消耗体力的还没开始、布鲁斯的腰就已经开始隐隐作痛了。

一定要分手。  
明天就分手。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年11月15日，以此记录。


End file.
